Souls of Tarth
by White Nightmare
Summary: Hello this is an ooc for Shingeki no Kyojin. It's set in a different part of the world, all of which I've written down. Just read the chapter it tells it better.
1. Background of Tarth

**I own nothing of** **Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Hey out there. I'm looking to do an ooc story for Shingeki no Kyojin.

I'm moving the setting so don't expect to run into Eren or live inside Wall Maria.

I've also changed it to be more steam punk, the details of the world are below.

So ya, there isn't a character limit yet and no limits on what you want to make. So go off and create a new type of titan if you want to.

PM me or write a review with you character.

What I want from your characters will be posted in the next chapter along with all the characters I accept.

So write, read, and enjoy.

Background

The Fortress Cities: 8 of these cities ring around the massive fortress of Tarth. The Fortress Cities are thus named: Calmar, Krix, Baliston, Veer, Oathrear, Telmet, Prosper, and Almight. Each one is connected to Tarth by rail and air, and a few, by water. The cities can hold about 20,000 people, with the exceptions of Prosper and Telmet. The cities are mainly supplied by Tarth itself. Each city has a specific use. Prosper and Telmet hold farms and require room for their fields and, therefore, do not hold as many people. Calmar and Veer hold factories. Krix and Oathrear have coal mines. While Almight and Baliston keep iron mines. The walls that surround each city raise 30 meters into the air and circle the city. Each one holds a garrison and is fully equipped to repel titans that are drawn to the crowded cities like magnets. No titan has ever breeched a fortress city until two armored class titans breached Oathrear the two gates on the side of the city. The abandonment of the city was bloody with only 1,239 survivors of the 20,654 residents. Most tried to flee by air, or train, or water. But the rails were collapsed by another titan when it tore down a support strut. Most of the people that tried to flee by the river were mostly devoured. The majority of the 1,239 survivors escaped by air to the safety of Tarth.

Tarth: Tarth is the large tract of land that holds most of the human population in this bastion against the titans. Tarth holds over 500,000 residents dotted across various cities, towns, and villages. The outer walls raise 50 meters out of the ground and circle Tarth in a large sweep. A large river rushes down the middle of Tarth, effectively splitting it in two. Railroads cross the landscape connecting the landscape. Some towns and villages are currently unsupported. Air travel is an up and rising thing and several major cities inside Tarth have docking ports.

Capitol City Erit: Erit sits in undisputed luxury and holds the most wealth in Tarth and is also safely walled in. Guarded by the barracks of the elite iron guard, the rich and the privileged sit and command the lands around them. They own the factories, the farms, the mines, and, in essence, the people who work them.

Factory District Maver: The factory district, Maver, lies down wind and downstream of Erit, and are constantly belching smoke and steam. The river takes whatever pollution is dumped into it. Factory life is hard for the lucky ones, and unforgiving to those who aren't. Long hours of heat, smoke, and steam await those who are forced to work there. Laborers are constantly in high demand but are paid little and live in cramped apartments, or slums. It isn't uncommon that people are forced out of their homes to make way for a new factory. As a result, the factory district is slowly spreading across Tarth, as people look for new homes and create what they can, before being forced out again for a new factory. Currently, the factories occupy more than a third of Tarth.

Farm District Loth: Above the walls of Erit, farmlands stretch as far as the eye can see. People here have had life much easier than the factory. Food is easy enough to come by, and while they don't make much money, they aren't dying as quickly. Steam powered machines and irrigation has decreased the need for actual farmers. Farming has the smallest work force but is one of the most sought after jobs.

Tarth's Mines: Not truly a district, the mines dot the landscape wherever the resources exist. They are considered even more important than factories and farms. Wherever the resource is, the mine gets it, no matter what was there first. Working in the mines is dirty and dangerous, not quite as dangerous as working in the factories though. While most mines hold railed carts to move their ore, a few have small working steam engines. Steam power has also made it possible to send fresh air and water down into the shafts. Most of the time, these pipes holding the water and air survive a cave in or a mine collapse. Any survivor usually has water and air and is often rescued. Steam power has also made it possible to dig deeper and faster with machinery. Hand labor is still fairly popular and is mixed in with the large machines.

The rest of the land is given way to nature and the remaining cities and towns across the landscape. The military also keeps many of their barracks and training grounds in this empty part of Tarth.

Levels of society: Tarth is distinctly divided into four social classes.

The Rich: The high livers of society and who mostly live in the capitol, Erit. Most have vacation homes outside of Erit, but few permanently live out there. They control the industry and many whisper that they have the military in their pockets. Many of them believe that the walls are the only hope for humanity. Conveniently, the walls keep the worker and middle class closed inside the grip of the rich.

The Middle Class: These individuals are the ones responsible for keeping the poor in line in factories, mines, and farms. Most own a home in Tarth and a few live inside Erit. Some of them own smaller businesses that are often swallowed up by larger corporations. Others are inventors, lawyers, doctors, or part of the clergy. Most of the time, the middle class have jobs as overseer on a factory, mine, or farm.

The Worker (poor) Class: The backbone and brunt bearers of society. They work in the factories, farms, and mines. Most factory and mine workers live in apartments or slums near their work place. Farmers can often get a small house. But none of them truly own any land. They are paid low wages and cannot afford many of the things that the age has to offer. Some cannot even afford to have children.

The Forsaken: The children of these unfortunates are the last and unspoken social class. Most were placed at orphanages that dot the landscape while they were still babies. Trisha is one of these children. She does not know her parents or what name they would have given her. The orphanage gave her a name, food, a bed, and a job. The money that these children earn is smaller than the average employee, and most of the money that they earn goes to the orphanage to help keep it running. At age 16 the children are turned out of the orphanage and into the world. Most choose to leave at age 15 or 14 and join the military instead.

Tarthcian grand army: The Tarthcian grand army is the military of Tarth. Split into several divisions, the military covers home defense, and repair, to exploration of new lands to settle. After the fall of Oathrear, the Tarthcian military has stepped up the training standards for recruits and is now far better prepared to handle titan incursions. The youngest they except are children at age 14 Training now takes three years and is not for the faint of heart. 5% of the recruits die or and 10% leave from the extreme conditions that they are thrown into. But for those that make it through the training are hardened steam warriors, ready to join one of the divisions.

Advancement Corps: The Advancement Corps was created with the intent of leaving the safety of Tarth in exploration to create new supply lines and eventually create new settlements outside Tarth. After many years of hard work, they successfully created the 8 fortress cities that ring Tarth. The corps takes whatever recruits they can get, but because of the high mortality rate, they only get a few. The veterans of the Advancement Corps, however, are some of the most skilled troops the Tarthcian military has to offer. Recently, and with the lack of any form of a reclaiming division, the Advancement Corps has been seeking to take back the ruined and abandoned fortress city, Oathrear. In comparison to most of the other corps, the Advancement Corps uses little steam powered tools. With most steam technology unreliable, and easily ruined, the Advancement Corps prefer to use horses as a mode of transportation. Steam wise, the Advancement Corps uses the 3D maneuver gear to engage titans outside the city. Other than that, they only use steam power to begin construction of walls to protect a city. After the walls are considered strong enough to withstand titans, construction is handed over to the Shield Corps.

Shield Corps: The Shield Corps is responsible for Tarth's home defense and the repair/building of Tarth's walls. Beyond 3D maneuver gear, the Shield Corps uses a variety of steam powered equipment. Trains ferry troops and supplies around the wall and help patrols move quickly. In the case of an invasion, the Shield Corps is authorized to use whatever means at their disposal to repel the titans from Tarth. This includes the new air ships that can be armed with heavy cannons to lay barrages down from the sky. However, air technology is shoddy at best, and the blimps often have ruptures midflight, frequent mechanical failures, and can't be flown in sour weather. The Shield Corps is currently working with the Advancement Corps to reclaim Oathrear from the Titans, and are trying to figure out how to repair the rail system and the city walls from relative safety. The Shield Corps may be responsible for the protection of Tarth, but the laws of Tarth are upheld by the work of the Investigation and Identification Corps and the Iron Guard Corps.

Investigation and Identification Corps: The corps is designed to look into any trouble inside and outside Tarth. Whether it's a missing person, or someone died, or was murdered, in a factory, the Investigation and Identification Corps gets to have to trouble of finding out what happened and who it was. Workers are often mutilated beyond normal recognition in accidents, so their bodies are sent to the corps to find out who the person was. Sometimes theft or fraud occurs in a company and the corps needs to investigate. In essence the corps is the police and the detectives of Tarth. While they don't get the comfy conditions of the Iron Guard, they do live in better safety than first two corps.

Iron Guard: The Iron Guard is considered the elite of the elite in the Tarthcian military. Only accepting the top of each recruit division, the Iron Guard walk around in metal suits that's run off the power of steam. They are the ultimate riot control and are sent out whenever the workers become too discontented with their working conditions and try to burn their factory down. They live in Erit and enjoy all the privileges and splendor it offers while they wait for the next civilian "crisis" to happen. They do not engage combat with titans due to their iron suits are too heavy for the 3D gear to handle; however, there are rumors that the Iron Guard is developing iron titans to fight titans on a level playing field. If these rumors are true, then the Iron Guard may be thrown off their comfy cushions and headfirst into titan combat.

Research Division: The Research Division is not known part of the Tarthcian military. They exist to study and examine titans and discover new ways to destroy them, or use them.

Titans: Titans are creatures that plague the planet with seemingly only one goal, eat all the humans. All titans regenerate their wounds at an astonishing rate, fully healing all wounds except when the area at the base of the titans' neck is destroyed or removed. A byproduct of this regeneration is steam. Possibly, a regenerating titan could provide steam for Tarth without the need of coal. All titans give off large amounts of heat; this also could perhaps be used. When a titan dies, their bodies release immense amounts of steam as it dissolves.

Standard Titan: Anywhere from 3-15 meters, these titans are strong but often slow. They can react with stunning speed when there are humans in front of them or nearby. Alone, this type of titan poses little threat to a squad of soldiers who can easily confuse it and destroy the titan. In groups they become hard to handle.

Deviant Titan: Deviant Titans simply cover whatever Standard Titan that is not acting normally. They have been known to wait for humans to move from high safe spots to lower areas they can reach, or rampage towards large groups of humans without a care of other humans around it, even if they are closer.

"Intelligent" Titan: (Eren's and Annie's titan mutation): Standing 10 to 15 meters tall, this kind of titan has only been sited once, by the Shield Corps, when it destroyed the rail system that connects Oathrear to Tarth. These titans seem to have intelligence and seem stronger than most other titan classes. They also can harden a portion of their exterior, including the titan weakness, for a short time.

Armored Titan: (Reiner's titan mutation): Also standing 10 to 15 meters, this titan has, what seems to be, hard bone covering parts of its outside body, including the only weak spot known about titans. Currently, there seems no way for humanity to penetrate the armor except at the chinks in its plates. Two armored titans were seen breaking down the gates of the Fortress City Oathrear.

Colossal Titan: (Berthold's titan mutation) Standing over 50 meters tall this titan class is by far the largest and strongest of the titans. Massive but slow, they are vulnerable to attack. They have a final defense through letting off intense steam that is strong enough to blow humans away from it. It is unknown how long they can continue to unleash this heavy steam. No Colossal Titan has yet been seen.

Weapon Titan: (my own mutation variant) Standing 7 to 8 meters tall, these titans appear to be able to create melee weapons out of the same bone like material that makes up an armored titan. The size of the weapon corresponds with how quickly it can be made. While faster than its larger cousins, the Weapon Titan is not as strong. No Weapon Titan has yet been seen.

Speed Titan: (Ymir's titan mutation) Standing 3 to 5 meters tall, these titans are the agile of mutation cousins. It can easily keep up with a speeding train and outstrip it if need be, or jump from tree to tree, or building to building, with ease, assuming both tree or building is strong enough to hold them. While the weakest in strength of its mutation cousins, it can still rip up most buildings and trees with ease. No Speed Titan has yet been seen.

Technology of this world: The era of ultimate steam is upon Tarth. Soldiers made of iron march the streets, while men have replaced lost arms and legs with gear supplements that work just as well. Blimps have taken to the sky as the first step towards air flight. Cannons have been built larger and better upon mechanically operated turrets. Automobiles have begun to roll across the roads. The rich walk with the cane and the geared eye glass, while the poor stick to the smoke and make do with the goggle over the gears.


	2. Characters So Far

For characters I'd like a detailed description of who he/she is. I need at least name, age, gender, build, some back story, personality, whether or not they plan to enter the military and, if so, which area of the military they wish to enter, whether or not they have a titan form, and whether or not they want to fall in love with another character or not.

I would like at least 1 character for each of the military corps. For me to accept your military character, you cannot be younger than 15.

Also, I'm looking for antagonists as well as protagonists.

I'm warning you, if I accept your character there is a chance I will kill him/her. So don't come complaining to me if I do!

I'm going to post characters that I accept here, so if there is something in your character bio you don't want shared, pm me.

Characters so far

Kirith Alma

Background: Kirith was found floating down one of the rivers that run through Tarth as one of the survivors of the attack on Oahtrear. His name was given to him by the orphanage but his fellow orphan, Trisha Riza, disliked his first name and changed it. He has etrograde amnesia and cannot remember his past. Along with that he appears to lack emotions, distancing himself from most people as a general result. He quickly left the orphanage, before being thrown out, to join the military to attempt to fulfill Trisha's dream of exploring the world outside Tarth. He is aiming to join the Advancement Corps. The few things that seem to give rise to his memory are music and song.

Appearance: He looks to be 16-18. He's about 5'11'' in height with short black hair and bright green eyes that are often dulled by his lack of emotion. He is missing his left pinky. Whether it was caused by an accident or was bitten off at some point no one knows. It has yet to be replaced with the mechanical steam parts or a simple wooden replica.

Personality: Kirith lacks most, if not all, emotion. The few times he seems more animated are when Trisha is involved or when he is singing. He follows orders and commands emptily but thoroughly. Buried underneath, he is a chaotic man with a protective and violent nature. He'd rather meet you with the sword than with words. He used to sing his younger siblings to sleep. But now they are gone, and likely to never fully resurface.

Trisha Riza

Background: Found upon the steps of the orphanage, she grew up never knowing what the world around her looked like and grew a determination to explore the world in its entirety. She became friends with Kirith after noticing him always being alone. Despite his lack of a personality, he became like a brother to her that she could always confide in him. Although she was sad when he left the orphanage for the military, she hopes it will do him some good and give him some friends. She is currently with a batch of recruits herself and wants to enter the Advancement Corps.

Appearance: 16 years old, she is around 5 feet, with a short crop of blond hair and soft hazel eyes. She used to be covered in soot and grime from working in the smelters and hardly ever got a bath until she joined up. She wears goggles on her forehead and is lucky enough to be considered "valuable" which meant that the half of her foot that got cut off in a smelting accident was replaced with a wooden replica coated in with a thin layer of iron, others are not so lucky.

Personality: She is happy go lucky and headstrong, and has trouble dealing with authority. She's talkative and social to the extreme and loves to drag in everyone for a good time of fun.


End file.
